The Diseased Tree
The Diseased Tree is case 1 out of Quest 2 in the Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog Online Game. Characters *Alfred Hedgehog *Camille Wallaby *Milo Skunk *Lilly Hedgehog *Victor *Ricardo Rabbit *Louise Payne *Cynthia Payne *Gabby Payne *Polly Porcupine *Mr. Thomas *J.J. Raccoon *Lumis Summary The mystery begins as Alfred goes to see a startled Lilly by a "sick tree". She then suggests someone should climb it to see what type of tree it is and also what is causing the problem. So Alfred goes in for a closer look by climbing it, when Milo points out that if the tree has bark peeling off then it probably isn't sick, then tells Alfred to go talk to the principal in order to see what he thinks. Upon arrival, the Principal asks Alfred to help him find his missing salt for breakfast. He mentions it probably should be around the school and tells Alfred to check the back of the institution. Alfred sees that whoever stole the salt have eaten what was inside of the shaker. He then returns it to Mr. Thomas, who then mentions that he is lucky that the school has some spare salt for him to put back into the shaker. Before Alfred leaves, he sees Lilly and she mentions that she thinks Julie knows something about the tree and she's talking with Milo. Once outside, Julie reveals that one of the trees by Cynthia's place is doing the same thing as the one Lilly found! Before Alfred can continue on his way, he comes to an unwilling stop when he sees that the path he needs to take is blocked by a huge spider web! Lumus, who was nearby, points out that Alfred can get a really big stick to get rid of it, however. As he arrives to Cynthia's home, Alfred sees a very frustrated Cynthia standing out of it and begins to talk with her. She tells him about the problem, then shows him the needles she found at the bottom of her tree. After he decides this is clue three, Alfred heads back to Hedgequarters in order to solve this mystery. It turns out that a porcupine had been in the tree! Porcupines like salty things and when it was climbing the tree, a lot of its needles fell off. Clue explanation and Alternate choices *Peeled-off Bark: There are white spots on the tree because the bark has been peeled off. *The Salt was Eaten: Someone took the Principals Salt-shaker and ate the salt that was in it. *Needles By the Tree: Cynthia found something that looks like needles at the foot of the tree. When you click the choice: A Sick Tree, it says "The white spots we saw on the tree trunk were only there because the bark had been peeled off in those places. So it wasn't a sickness!" When you click the other choice: A tree with Needles, it will say "The needles that Cynthia found weren't on the tree trunk: they had fallen on the ground. So that is not a good solution to this mystery." Herbarium Items and Locations Flowers Wild flowers grow freely in the woods, and in fields... and even on water! And certain flowers close up at night and open again in the day time! *Poppy: Winston's Meadow Leaves We can recognize a tree by looking at the shape and size of its trunk, but as well by looking at the shape of its leaves! They change according to the type of tree they live on! *Cherry: Cynthia's home Birds Birds are very ingenious when it comes to building their nest to raise their young ones in. Their nest can be made of branches or mud, high above the ground or well hidden on the ground! *Cliff Swallow: Cynthia's home Minigame The Sick Tree: Using the keyboard keys, Alfred must finds special keys that will allow him to reach the end of the level. To do this, Alfred has to swing from vine to vine while also balancing on birds nest and branches. To do this, Alfred can use the arrow keys: Up, Down, Right, and Left. Space bar can be used when jumping. Alfred begins with 3 lives, but by collecting enough nuts, he can gain more lives too! There is a 3 minute count to reach the goal. Alfred can acquire more points by collecting the different hazelnuts: Orange-yellow, blue, green, red and white. Trivia * This mystery takes parts from 2 episodes! They being "The Mystery of Old Gnarly" and "False Notes in Gnarly Woods". Gallery Porcupine.png Spiderweb.png Category:Games